


Flight Plan

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Baby, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek are taking a very special person on her very first flight. Derek thinks it’ll all be plain sailing. Derek is either an idiot or an innocent. Luckily for him, Stiles is neither.





	Flight Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts), [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> So siriusstuff gave me the prompt word ‘shatter’ from a list AJenno shared with us (thank you both!) and then I read the cutest little news story and, lo, this little drabble was born. Hope you enjoy. :-)

Cradling a sleeping Daisy in his arms, Derek watched Stiles frantically filling another bag.

 

“You don’t think you’re going overboard?” The glare that elicited would’ve turned lesser men to stone.

 

“Derek, angelic as our daughter looks, we both know she could shatter crystal when she gets started. Which is fine when it’s just us having to deal, but we’re on a plane with hundreds of strangers, none of whom wanna listen to someone else’s baby shredding their eardrums when they’re trapped for ten hours in a pressurized tin can 35000 feet above the ground!”

 

Derek swallowed. “Goodie bags it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This was the story that inspired the fic. ](https://metro.co.uk/2018/05/23/niall-horan-shares-adorable-apology-note-new-dads-crying-baby-plane-7570201/)It was just too cute to resist! Come say hi if you feel like it, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks for reading. xxx


End file.
